


True Love Is...

by HardNoctLife



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Texting, Valentine's Day, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/HardNoctLife
Summary: A series of vignettes of various bro-ships to celebrate Valentine's Day week! Based off a prompt in my DC group. Each chapter will be a different scenario and ship, so please check author's notes and summaries for more information.True Love Is...1. Supporting Your Partner (Promptio)2. Remembering When They Forget (Gladnis)3. Learning to Compromise (Promptis)4. Teaching Them to Rest (Promnis)5. Trying New Things (Ignoct)6. Loving Someone Unconditionally (GladNoct)7. Knowing How to Share (OT4)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 88
Kudos: 152





	1. Supporting Your Partner

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was loosely inspired by @artofalassa’s Promptio art [HERE](https://twitter.com/artofalassa/status/1219006041683386369?s=21)

“Cute glasses,” Gladio says. 

He sets the Styrofoam cups down, the coffee inside them darker than sin, and Prompto is too distracted to even argue as he takes a sip out of one, never addressing the comment.

He _does_ scrunch his nose though, and Gladio thinks it’s adorable and that he’d like to tackle him to the ground right then and there but resists the urge. The Citadel library isn’t the ideal place for make-outs, even at one in the morning; they have learned that the hard way. (Gladio brings up that particular memory every now and again just to see Prompto blush. It makes the Prompto’s freckles stand out, another thing he just can’t get enough of.)

Sliding into a chair, he carefully studies his boyfriend, who is carefully studying from the textbook in front of him. He chews on a pencil as he reads; the indentations from his teeth line its entirety. Pretty soon he’ll chew straight through it and need to get a new one. Prompto’s hair is messier than usual, mostly flat now that it’s late in the day (early in the day?), and he’s forgone his contacts in favor of his large-rimmed glasses, which Gladio secretly loves. It’s easy to see that his stress-level is through the roof, because he’s even wearing one of Gladio’s oversized sweatshirts. It’s a comfort thing, like those dogs who wear vests because they’re afraid of storms.

_He’s fucking adorable._

“You’re going to be fine,” Gladio reassures Prompto for the hundredth time. 

He knows that there’s no use saying that the guy should get some sleep. When Prompto’s anxious brain takes a hold of something, it can’t rest until it’s satisfied. Sometimes, it works to Gladio’s benefit, like when he gets to forcibly distract him from his worries. Other times, it means late nights fueled with lots of caffeine. Nights like tonight.

“You don’t have to stay,” Prompto finally says, eyes flitting up to Gladio’s face.

Gladio is wearing his favorite hoodie, the one he got when he successfully passed the Crownsguard entrance exam, the same one Prompto is studying for. Flipping his hat backwards as he slumps down, Gladio props his feet on an empty chair before lacing hands behind his head. 

“Nope. In it for the long haul,” he drawls.

Prompto’s shoulders relax a fraction of an inch. “If you’re sure dude.” There’s an undertone of gratitude that Gladio doesn’t miss. “Can’t they just let me take the practical and call it quits? I’m so much better at shooting guns than I am at taking written tests,” Prompto groans.

“Just don’t overthink it. You know what happens when you do,” Gladio quips.

“Yeah, yeah, ‘miss the target.’ Thanks, big guy.” 

It sounds like he’s complaining, but there’s a ghost of a smile on Prompto’s lips, and he’s stopped chewing his pencil.

 _Mission accomplished_ , Gladio thinks.

It’s quiet for a bit after that, and Gladio drinks his coffee while Prompto skims through a chapter on military strategies. 

When he finishes the drink, he scrolls through his phone and tries not to watch the clock, but there’s only so many social media posts he can consume.

He catches Prompto’s head nodding and clears his throat. 

“Hey.”

“Huh—what—oh, yeah?” Prompto jerks upright, adjusting his glasses so they’re no longer hanging off the tip of his nose.

“You’re falling asleep.”

“Just—” Prompto tries to stifle a yawn and fails miserably, “—one more chapter.”

With a heavy sigh, Gladio gets up, and Prompto looks disappointed for a second until he makes his way around the table to slide into the seat next to him.

“I’ll read to you,” he offers with a grunt.

Not taking no for an answer, Gladio slings an arm around Prompto’s shoulder, drawing his head against his chest, and uses his free hand to pick up the textbook. He starts to read from the top of the page as Prompto shuts his eyes, snuggling down into the fabric of Gladio’s hoodie, breaths slowing.

“…unlike the Crown City Police that protect Insomnia or the border patrol that keep the peace in the purlieus, the combat-ready Crownsguard act as a special forces unit tasked with fending off outsiders who have found their way inside the Wall…”

When he reaches the end of the page, Gladio glances down, unsurprised to find Prompto already dozing off. Setting the book down quietly on the table, he reaches to remove Prompto’s glasses before grazing his lips over his forehead.

* * *

Prompto   
  
**Today** 07:55 AM   
Okay, I'm going in   
You've got this 💪🏼   
If I don’t survive, bury my body outside the wall. On a chocobo farm or something   
lol you're not gonna die   
I SAID IF   
uh huh   
good luck   
remember what I told you   
that I get whatever I want when I pass? 😝   
yeah, that, but DON'T overthink it   
😁♥️   
okay, okay, I'm really going now ily   
love you too dork   
**Today** 11:59 AM   
oh god oh god I’m done I think I’m gonna be sick   
how'd it go??   
nailed all my targets except one in the practical   
the written was meh 🤷🏼 I think it was okay??   
when do you get results back on the written?   
should get an email soon, fingers crossed🤞🏼   
you're gonna be fine   
I really hope so 😭   
**Today** 1:11 PM   
OMG OMG OMG GUESS WHAT?!?!   
you passed?   
I PASSED BABYYYY CROWNSGUARD OFFICIAL!!!🥳   
told you so 😉   
YEAH YOU DID BUT STILL 😂   
you wanna celebrate?   
HELL YEAH!   
Whatever you want 😉 😉 😉   
You know what I want…   
...yes?   
NOODLES 🍜   
I think you misspelled ‘nudes’ lmao   
OMG GLADIO WUT 😂😂😂   
you are ridiculous and I love youuuu   
takes one to know one   
I love you too   
😄SEE YOU SOON?   
OMW :) 


	2. Remembering When They Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladnis in a coffee shop on a day that Ignis forgot his morning coffee.

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” Ignis declares matter-of-factly. 

He smiles at Gladio over the rim of his coffee cup, inhaling the scent of the warm beverage as its steam washes over his face.

“Oh good, after two years of dating I was beginning to think you hated me,” Gladio chuckles, leaning his elbows on the table between them.

The café is quieter than it usually would be on a rainy day, and it feels private in a way that most public places don’t. Gladio takes a moment to survey his high-profile boyfriend.

The advisor to the King of Lucis is wearing his typical work uniform: slacks, button down with suspenders, and today, a full-length raincoat and fedora, still dressed stylishly despite the dreary weather. Gladio, in his Kingsglaive fatigues, feels underdressed in comparison.

Ignis puts his mug down just long enough to tilt in and kiss Gladio sweetly on the mouth, and Gladio licks off the foam he transfers onto his lips, sitting back with a satisfied smile.

“You saved me from near death,” Ignis explains, wearing a grave expression that has been perfected throughout his years of working at the Citadel.

Still smiling, Gladio laughs. “No, I saved everyone else from _your_ wrath. When’d you start getting a headache, around ten?”

“Nine forty-five, or thereabouts,” Ignis responds, a coy smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

They both laugh. Gladio finishes what remains in his mug in a single gulp.

“Uh-huh, and then you were being stubborn, saying you couldn’t take a break to get coffee with me.”

Gladio wags a finger in reprimand in Ignis’s direction as he feigns shock.

“But, my _dear_ Gladiolus, the treaties aren’t going to write themselves!” 

Ignis is having difficulty keeping a straight face now, and he ducks his head to cover his mouth, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

“Those treaties won’t mean _shit_ if you burn the Citadel to the ground,” Gladio points out. “If there’s one thing I learned early on in our relationship, it’s not to get in the way of you and your coffee.”

“Mm, I can neither confirm nor deny—”

“Bull _shit_ ,” Gladio interrupts with a snort.

The teasing is comfortable and quick, an added layer of warmth to the cozy café, and Gladio allows his legs to stretch out and bump into Ignis’s beneath the table, enjoying the rare moment of peace stolen in the middle of their workday.

“Do you need to go back soon?”

Ignis glances down at his watch and nods apologetically.

“Yes, I have a meeting at two with His Majesty.”

“Noct, you mean?” Gladio asks with an arched eyebrow.

“Yes,” Ignis concedes, sliding towards the edge of the booth.

Gladio gets up, blocking him with one quick movement. Ignis glances at him in silent question.

“Hey,” Gladio murmurs, bringing their noses to touch.

“Yes?” Ignis whispers. 

His lips purse, more in invitation than displeasure, and Gladio takes his time in kissing him, fingers coming to curl in the hair hidden beneath the brim of his hat.

Time slows, and Ignis’s glasses fog slightly from their combined breaths. Gladio doesn’t want to pull away even though he knows he has to.

Ignis’s hand finds his, squeezing. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

It’s a promise, and Ignis Scientia always keeps his promises.

“Alright, it’s a date. Don’t tell my boyfriend.”

Gladio grind at Ignis’s eyeroll, finally letting the him by. He hooks their elbows, walking him to the door.

It’s still pouring outside, and Ignis is already gripping the handle of his umbrella, partially opening it in preparation.

“See you tonight—love you,” Ignis says.

He gives Gladio a quick peck on the cheek and is out the door, hurrying down the sidewalk in the direction of the Citadel.

Gladio watches until he’s out of sight, listening to the drumming of rain on the city streets.

* * *

The rain is only beginning to let up when it starts to get darker outside, a world of monochrome grays fading into blacks. Ignis’s phone vibrates gently where it is face down on his desk, and he flips it over, immediately smiling.

Gladiolus  
  
**Today** 06:55 PM  
Still on for that date?  
Wouldn’t miss it for the world ♥️  
Good, because I’m cooking.  
Ooh, adventurous. Shall I put the fire department on standby? 😏  
That was ONE time!  
😂  
Fuck you too 😂  
Ask me nicely  
I'll ask you in person 😈  
There better be a ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ involved  
Or the answer is 'no'  
Oh, trust me, there will be  
btw got you an early bday present  
oh? a surprise, or...?  
[](https://www.demilked.com/magazine/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/barisieur-alarm-clock-coffee-maker-joshua-renouf-thumb290.jpg)  
  
  
!!!  
AH!!  
☕️☕️☕️  
thought you might like it  
I love it! I'll never miss my morning coffee again  
Bless you  
Yep. Who's the best?  
You are, but don't let my boyfriend know or he might get jealous 🤫  
My lips are sealed 🤐  
Not once I am through with you 😉  
Oh nooooo I’m SO scared   
Mr. Scientia. Please. Don't.   
😏😏😏  
But really, hurry and get home or I'm gonna burn dinner  
You're distracting me 💦  
You shouldn't blame me for your flaws, you know  
...  
Please?  
I'm on my way now. Don't burn anything until I get there  
No promises, it's getting pretty hot in here 🔥


	3. Learning to Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptis learns a little about give and take.

“I’m not going if you’re not going,” Noctis says stubbornly.

Prompto rolls his eyes into the back of his head and points at his sulky best friend, and even more amazingly, his boyfriend, the Prince of Lucis. It’s one of those romances that everyone else figured out before they did, but eventually they caught on to their own feelings, and they’ve been together ever since.

Three hundred and seventy-seven days, to be exact. And of those three hundred and seventy-seven days, there’s only three in which they have argued, with this being the third, and it’s over the fact that Noctis is being summoned to the Citadel on ‘business.’

“ _Dude_ , you’re the prince! You kinda have to be there! Besides, I have a job interview.”

“I could get you a job. Just come with me instead,” Noctis insists, flopping onto Prompto’s bed like he has no plan to move anytime soon.

Sighing indignantly, Prompto grabs at Noctis’s arm and tugs. He doesn’t budge. 

_Man, he’s stronger than he looks!_

“Nooooct, you need to let me do this on my own, alright? I can’t have people thinking I only get things because we’re dating.”

He yanks again, but Noctis only groans, tucking his arms to his sides as he refuses to get up.

“Why not?” Noctis demands, the question muffled by the fact that he is still face down in the pillows.

“Because!” Prompto throws his hands up in exasperation. “This is _real_ life, not some video game. I don’t need a prince to save me, y’know.”

Noctis’s head turns, one eye glancing past the chocobo-print sheets and up at Prompto. 

“It’s just some trade deal thing. I shouldn’t have to go. And I wanted to go to the arcade after your interview.”

He’s _still_ pouting, acting more like he’s ten instead of twenty, but Prompto’s heart melts anyway and he can feel his resolve starting to waver.

 _No. I gotta do this_. _Stay strong, Prompto._

“We can still go after,” Prompto insists, sitting on the edge of the bed. He runs a hand idly through Noctis’s hair, playing with the dark strands so that they stick up in places.

“Yeah, but it will be late.”

“It’s never stopped us before,” he points out.

Noctis grunts his acknowledgement, but he still doesn’t sound happy about it. Seeing that his mood is quickly souring, Prompto flops down beside him, wriggling until they’re pressed together. 

“Come on, dude. It’s just one night. We got now until forever.”

Noctis shifts to face Prompto then, thoughtful, and he slings a leg over this waist, using it to pull them closer. 

“Now until forever, huh?” He laughs in delight.

A flush shoots red across the bridge of Prompto’s nose as he realizes what he unintentionally implied.

“Oh—yeah, I mean—unless, that is—”

Noctis interrupts Prompto with a kiss, solving his problem of figuring out what to say, and it quickly devolves into them forgetting the conversation entirely as their bodies slide against each other, hands roaming and hips rubbing.

“Sounds good to me,” Noctis eventually murmurs into Prompto’s mouth, both of them breathless from the exchange.

“Just text me when you’re done and we can meet up,” Prompto promises, blue eyes meeting gray. 

He kisses Noctis again as if to reassure him, and he instantly curled into his chest. (If he had purred, Prompto wouldn’t have been surprised.)

“Come on, up and at ‘em!”

Slowly pushing to their feet, they help each other put their suits and ties on, changing out of their usual t-shirt and jeans. The process takes three times as long because they keep distracting each other. Eventually, amid giggles and ass grabs, they’re dressed to impress and one hundred percent, most _definitely_ going to be late, but neither of them mind too much.

“Looking cool, joker,” Prompto grins as they size each-other up in his floor-length mirror. It earns him an elbow in the ribs, but being able to use the reference makes it worth it, and it earns a smile from Noctis, which is a win in Prompto’s book.

When they’re finally ready they hurry out of Prompto’s apartment, calling their rides as they go. Together they come to stop beneath a streetlight, the early summer night full of heat and life, crickets chirping and frogs croaking. Prompto immediately begins to sweat, but he sticks close to Noctis’s side anyway, leaning his head on his shoulder while they wait.

“Good luck tonight,” Noctis says when Prompto’s taxi pulls up to the curb.

“Thanks, B-F!” Prompto chirps, finger gunning as he climbs into the car. 

He waves goodbye to Noctis out the window until the driver turns the corner, carrying him away from home and into the city.

* * *

Noct 👑   
  
**Today** 08:31 PM   
This meeting is boring as hell   
LOL dude i'm sorryyy   
just got out of my interview   
did you get the job?   
I don’t know yet. I’ll find out next week probably   
where'd you interview??   
I'm not telling you that 🤐   
what? why??   
Because you’ll call them and tell them to hire me! 😂   
what?!   
...no    
liar liar pants on fire! 🔥   
okay, maybe lmao 😂   
if they're on fire do I get to take them off? 😏   
PFFFFFT NOCT   
DUDE THAT WAS LAME EVEN FOR ME   
😂😂😂   
I'm the prince I do what I want 😝   
mmhmm   
thought you wanted to go to the arcade?   
yeah, but after...   
no pants?   
🚫👖   
And we can rent a movie or something. there's that new horror film out   
DUDE NOOOO I CANT! 😭   
I didn't sleep at all the last time we watched a horror film!   
So we won't sleep 😉   
Okay FINE but only if you play the dancing game with me at the arcade   
uuuuuuughhhhh   
PLEEEEEEASE NOCT COME ON BUDDY🙏🏼🙏🏼🙏🏼   
fiiiiiiine   
YASS I love youuuu ❤️   
uh huh...   
I LOVE YOU   
yeah I know   
LoVe YoU PrInCe NoCtIs 🙃   
ily   
SAY IT   
I luv u   
🥰😄   
I love you   
❤️❤️❤️ love you too ❤️❤️❤️


	4. Teaching Them to Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Prompto wants is for Ignis to enjoy a day off with him. Is that too much to ask?

“You’re not going anywhere, mister!”

Prompto tries his best to look serious, but his bedhead and chocobo onesie are working against him. Without turning away from the mirror, Ignis finishes tying his tie, smiling to himself.

“Look at you. Goodness, you’re adorable.” He finishes by shrugging on his suit jacket.

“Don’t try to change the subject,” Prompto whines. “Today’s your day off! _Our_ day off! They can find somebody else,” he continues to protest.

Buttoning one of his cufflinks, Ignis finally meets Prompto’s eyes. “There _is_ no one else. I’m the manager, if you recall.”

“They’ll survive. _Promise_.” Prompto continues to stand stubbornly in the bathroom doorway, blocking Ignis from moving past him, and he folds his arms over his chest for good measure when Ignis arches an eyebrow in challenge.

“You didn’t take off for your birthday. The least they can do is let you enjoy Valentine’s Day with your boyfriend,” Prompto says, tin chucking into a pout.

Inhaling slowly, Ignis counts to three before blowing the air out of his lungs. He steeples his fingers to touch his lips, trying to maintain his composure.

“You knew this might be a possibility. Remember, I warned you; Valentine’s Day is one of the busiest days for the restaurant.”

Prompto’s head stays low, lip now noticeably protruding to express his disappointment. Ignis sighs.

“Darling, I promise it will on be a couple hours at most—”

“You said that last time too, remember?” Prompto’s head jerks up, delicate mouth twisting into a frown. “Then you were there until closing.”

Ignis doesn’t speak right away, knowing that he has a point, and they are left staring at one another in tense silence.

“Two hours, I swear it,” Ignis declares after the long pause.

Reluctantly, Prompto moves aside, letting his head thud against the wall in defeat. Ignis plants a kiss on his cheek as he squeezes past, patting his hip consolingly.

Prompto stands there until he hears the front door of their apartment close before padding out of the room and into the kitchen. Ignis already made coffee, and he pours himself what is left in the carafe before pulling out a carton of eggs.

Prompto is cracking the last egg into the frying pan when the front door bangs abruptly open, but he keeps his eyes on his cooking, able to sense the chill that rolls into the room, clashing with the heat from the stove. Ignis stomps through the kitchen, clearly wanting to be heard, and stops directly behind Prompto, anger washing over him like a dark cloud.

“ _Darling._ ”

“Yep?” Prompto is impressed by his own ability to keep his tone casual.

Ignis’s tone is significantly less casual, bordering on dangerous. “Do you know what happened to the car?”

He is close enough that Prompto can _feel_ him against his back, breath tickling along his jaw, but he continues to scramble the eggs, feigning innocence.

“Something happened to the car?”

“Yes.” Each word is slow, painfully enunciated. “Somehow, it got a flat.”

“Oh, that’s—”

“ _Four_ of them.”

“Oh—mmm. That’s _so_ weird.”

Ignis brushes his mouth over Prompto’s neck then, and he can feel his pulse fluttering like the wings of a caged bird.

“You are infuriating,” he growls, and Prompto jumps when he feels teeth pricking at his sensitive skin, pulling away from the stove to avoid flipping the frying pan over on accident.

“Just a few minutes ago I was adorable,” Prompto points out, unable to keep from giggling as Ignis shoves him against the counter a little more roughly than usual.

“You are adorably infuriating,” Ignis grumbles through rough kisses, attacking Prompto’s neck as his hands hold the blond right where he wants him. “You planned this all along.”

“Maaaaybeee,” Prompto singsongs in answer to the accusation.

He can’t say much after that though, because Ignis is aggressively unzipping his chocobo onesie, leaving him in only his underwear. Taking the hint, Prompto reaches over to turn the stove off before he manages to burn the eggs.

* * *

Darling Boy 💛   
  
**Today** 05:35 PM   
Do you want me to bring any food home while I’m here?   
Yes please, I would like seconds   
Seconds?   
Seconds of Scientia   
🍆   
Ahh, I see. Eggplant parmesan?   
...🍑   
Peach cobbler, perhaps?   
👀💦   
👅   
Ahh, I love guessing games   
Something to drink?   
Yeah, I'm super thirsty   
😏   
alcoholic or...?   
ooh yes intoxicate me baby   
Since the car is not currently drivable, I suppose that’s doable   
you know what else is doable?   
the dishes?   
A man after my own heart   
True love, indeed   
Close... so.... close   
It seems this conversation is reaching its climax   
really hard to top that   
You don’t top dishes. They are the ultimate display of affection   
I agree. Unless you want me on hands and knees   
scrubbing the floor, I mean   
I prefer you on bottom   
YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT   
Say what?   
oh, yes, you're right   
I meant I prefer you on your knees* 😈   
can you come home soon? Like, NOW?   
I don't know. I think I'd prefer you to come   
here   
...you're too damn good at this game 😩   
you win   
😘😘😘   
So long as I'm with you?   
Always ❤️


	5. Trying New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Valentine's Day, Ignoct tries something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ONE NSFW IMG INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER**  
> (Just wanted to give y'all a heads up. Involves lingerie.)

Ignis glances impatiently up at the clock over his desk, willing time to go faster. It’s a Friday, and a holiday at that, and all he wants to do is get home to his boyfriend and enjoy the rest of his evening, but his supervisor insists that everyone needs to stay until closing time, citing ‘lags in productivity’ as the reason why no one is allowed to skip out early, but no one is fooled by the weak excuse. Everyone in the office knows it’s because the man she had her eyes set on is now dating someone in HR. And if _Lisa_ has to be alone on Valentine’s Day, then everyone else deserves to suffer for it.

Ignis finished his work hours ago, but is still being held captive, and he resents it immensely.

_Thank you, Lisa, for your passive-aggressive punishment. We are all incredibly grateful for your selfless leadership._

He leans back in his chair and sighs as his phone vibrates in his pocket. Predictably, it’s Noctis, wondering when he will be home.

Noct ♥️  
  
**Today** 04:50 PM  
Free from Lisa Jail yet?  
Not yet, unfortunately  
Booooo  
Trust me, I know 😑  
Have you decided what you want to do for dinner?  
Yes, actually  
Oh? Color me surprised  
Contrary to popular belief, I CAN make decisions for myself  
I never doubted you  
Not even for a second?  
Hmm… maybe one second, but no longer than that 😁  
Fair enough 😂  
well you know how you said you wanted to try something new this year?  
spice things up?  
Yes, I remember  
does this mean you opened your present already? 😏  
no?  
wait. now i'm curious, what is it??  
open it and see 😉  
okay, I will in one sec  
but I was thinking...I have something I want you to try  
I'm all ears  
okay, hear me out  
you like ice cream, right?  
Yes, I enjoy it on occasion  
and you like bacon, right?  
Of course  
who doesn't??  
OKAY, SO… sriracha maple bacon ice cream 🥓🍨  
Absolutely not 🤢  
wait  
NO  
listen!  
it's better than it sounds  
N O  
I bought a tub of it for us to eat after dinner  
🤮  
It's SO GOOD  
Please? You said try new things!  
I meant OTHER things 🤦🏼  
like what???  
Open your present, I'm about to leave the office  
okaaaay  


With that, Ignis grabs his briefcase and coat, and without looking at any of his co-workers, heads for the exit, leaving the office a full minute early.

It isn’t until he is on the subway that he checks his phone again, huddling into a corner of the car along with the other commuters.

Noct ♥️  
  
**Today** 05:02 PM  
Iggy  
Ignis.  
IGNIS STUPEO SCIENTIA  
  
**Today** 05:16 PM  
Yes, dear?  
what the hell is this?!  
what does it look like?  
You want ME to wear THIS?  
🙂  
you better eat this fucking ice cream  
If you wear it, I will  
PROMISE?  
I swear on all my love for you, I will try your disgusting ice cream  
Okay...I'm gonna try it on  
don't laugh  
I won't  
okay...pic incoming  
[](https://i.ibb.co/rFfYGbF/lingerie.jpg)  
oh my, you look good enough to eat 😘  
🍦👅  
You're eating this ice cream first  
sigh. Yes, I promised  
be there soon  


* * *

Ignis tries very hard not to laugh when he walks into the apartment and finds Noctis on the couch, still wearing the lingerie that Ignis gifted him, arms and legs crossed and red in the face with embarrassment. There are two large bowls set on the coffee table, filled with generous scoops of ice cream.

 _The_ ice cream.

“Do I at least get a welcome home kiss?” Ignis inquires as he hangs his coat in the closet and removes his shoes.

“Nope. Not until you try this,” Noctis declares stubbornly, glaring at the ground as he stiffens.

“Very well.”

Ignis doesn’t hide the fact that he is scanning Noctis with interest as he takes a seat on the opposite side of the coffee table, pulling one of the bowls towards him.

He inspects it carefully, noting the chunks of bacon sticking out of the light brown cream, and with a wrinkle of his nose, scoops a spoonful of it into his mouth, chewing slowly. The bacon crunches, salty and spicy flavors mixing with sweet.

Noctis glances up at him from beneath long lashes, obviously curious to know his verdict.

Finally sitting back, Ignis swallows, looking thoughtful, expression deliberately neutral.

“Well?” Noctis prods, scooching forward until he’s on the edge of the couch. His eyes are wide, hopeful, and Ignis can feel his mouth twitching up at one corner.

“It’s…interesting.” He places a hand in front of his mouth to hide his absolute amazement and horror. _It’s delicious._

“See! I _told_ you!” Noctis crows victoriously.

“It’s not _terrible_ ,” Ignis concedes, pushing the bowl aside as he gets to his feet. “But I am much more interested in the _actual_ dessert.” He wanders over to the couch, pushing Noctis back against the pillow gently before trailing a finger down his boyfriend’s bare chest. It hooks in the lacy elastic of his new underwear, tugging lightly.

Noctis swallows, loud enough for Ignis to hear.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Noct,” Ignis murmurs, slowly lowering until their mouths find each other.

“Happy V-Day, Iggy,” Noctis manages to moan, going quiet after that.

* * *

_One week later..._

Noct ♥️  
  
**Today** 11:02 AM  
Will you pick up some ice cream for me today? I'm craving some  
Sure, what kind?  
The maple bacon, please  
OH REALLY? YOU DON'T SAY 👀  
😬😬😬  
WHO WAS RIGHT?  
...you weren't -wrong-  
😁❤️  



	6. Loving Them Unconditionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio doesn't make it to his Valentine's Day date with Noctis, and the prince isn't happy about it.

When the lights go down and the previews start, Noctis checks his phone.

 _No messages_.

He frowns, head craning to find the entrance to the theater, fully expecting to see Gladio walking in, irritated that he’s late.

_“Got stuck in traffic, damn people don’t know how to drive around here.”_

But instead he finds another couple, arm-in-arm, giggling to each other as they search for seats in the darkened room. It’s Valentine’s Day, so of course it’s packed, even if it’s a zombie movie and not your typical rom-com.

 _“Make sure you get there early and get us seats. I’m coming straight from the Citadel,”_ Gladio had said. There was mandatory Crownsguard training that he hadn’t been able to get out of (his dad’s orders), even if Noctis _was_ the prince.

Gladio is always on time though, and if he were late, he would have called.

Noctis tries not to worry, but he finds he can’t focus on the screen so long as there is that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that something is wrong, so he squeezes out of the aisle, dialing Gladio’s number as he goes.

Standing in the hallway, Noctis listens carefully, plugging his opposite ear with one finger to block out the sounds of the theater. It rings, and rings, and rings some more, eventually going to voicemail.

_You’ve reached Gladio Amicitia. Leave a message after the beep._

Sighing in irritation, Noctis sends a text message, hoping Gladio will respond.

G🛡  
  
**Today** 07:20 PM  
Where are you???

Not wanting to waste the tub of popcorn he bought, he finds his seat again, muttering ‘excuse me’ to all the people who have to stand or pull their knees up for him to pass.

Eventually, the movie starts, and Noctis practically jumps out of his chair when he hears his phone buzz.

G🛡  
  
**Today** 07:20 PM  
Where are you???  
**Today** 07:45 PM  
sry couldn't talk  
where the hell are you?  
not gonna make it to the movie  
yeah no shit  
sry  
what happened?? training go late or something?  
no  
got caught up  
caught up in what?  
  


Noctis watches the phone, his anger bubbling over, then stares when the picture comes through, feeling his rage simmer away the longer he looks at it. Setting the popcorn down hurriedly, he hops up, rushing out of the row without caring who he pisses off in the process.

G🛡  
  
[](http://sguru.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/5211bf25bc0955ed50467eba073c3c6e.jpg)  
got in an accident  
  
what the HELL Gladio  
is this a joke???  
serious as the grave  
(that was a joke)  
it's not fucking funny  
are you at the hospital?  
where else would I be?  
just answer the damn question  
yeah princess, i'm at the hospital  
calm down  
I'm omw  
don't move until I get there  
don't think that's possible  
shut up  
I'm gonna kill you  
and here I thought you'd be happy to know I was alive. Don't I feel special  
🖕🏼🖕🏼🖕🏼  
you should have called me  
didn't want to worry you until I knew I was gonna be okay  
SERIOUSLY?  
you could have been dying and you wouldn’t have told me?!  
don't answer that. I swear I'm gonna kick your ass  
bring it on  
I can still win  
you're the worst  
but you still love me  
🤬  
😁

[

Noctis tries to hold on to his anger as he sweeps into the hospital room, but the moment he sees Gladio lying there, all of it is forced out of him like a punch to the gut.

Gladio tries to smile, but it turns into a wince as it pulls the skin across his face tight, scrapes and cuts currently covered with bandages no doubt irritated by his attempt. He looks small among the hospital equipment, wearing a plain hospital gown, and it’s an image that Noctis never thought he would ever see.

Noctis is at his side in an instant, scowling.

“What the _fuck_ , Gladio?”

“It wasn’t my fault,” he insists, clearing his throat. His voice is scratchy and tired, and he reaches for Noctis’s hand, but Noctis pulls it away, crossing his arms.

“What happened?” 

Noctis’s eyes pan over the foreign machines that Gladio is currently attached to. One monitor shows his heart rate and blood pressure, physical reminders that Gladio is _very_ much alive, yet Noctis’s pulse is thready and weak with worry, anxiety making sweat bead at his hairline.

“I was leaving the Citadel—and you know that big intersection with the round-about? Well, I was in it and some asshole decided to try and enter when they had a yield and hit me from the side. Sent the car across the median and I got hit again. Anyway, wasn’t pretty. Traffic got pretty backed up.”

“You could have died,” Noctis summarizes, staring down at the starched white hospital sheets. He can’t bring himself to look Gladio in the eye, the knowledge a lump in his throat.

“But I didn’t.”

Noctis looks up then, unable to hold back the tears that are starting to form. 

“You big dumb idiot. You should have called me when it happened.”

All the mirth bleeds out of Gladio’s face, rendering him pale, no easy feat considering his rich skin tone.

“Are you _crying_?”

Sniffling, Noctis rubs at his eyes and growls furiously, “Shut the hell up.”

“No. Come here,” Gladio urges, reaching for Noctis again. This time, he lets his Gladio pull him in until their heads are touching in a rare display of gentle affection.

“I hate you,” Noctis grumbles, but there is no bite to the words. 

Gladio’s hand runs up and down Noctis’s back comfortingly. For a few seconds, neither of them speak.

“…I’m sorry.”

With the simple admission, Noctis finds himself melting against Gladio’s chest, the dip in adrenaline making his body heavy. Exhaustion and relief are a potent combination, and he closes his eyes soon after, arms wrapping around Gladio as he gets comfortable. It’s clear he has no intention of leaving.

“Some Valentine’s Day,” Noctis huffs and Gladio chuckles his agreement, fingers combing through his midnight hair.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Mmhm.”

Clinging to each other in that way, they both eventually drift off to sleep, the beeping of the monitors an unusual lullaby in the background.

_I love you—I love you—I love you._

](%E2%80%9C)


	7. Knowing How to Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four boyfriends, one group chat. Shenanigans are bound to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One mildly NSFW picture in this chapter that involves an ab selfie haha.

😎 Rad Bromance  
  
**Today** 12:20 PM  
Can someone bring me a glass of water?  
Ignis  
…are you seriously texting us from upstairs?   
Yeah, why?   
Prompto  
I think Iggy is saying you can get it yourself  
Gladio  
He's a little busy 😏   
Ignis  
You're upstairs too??   
Gladio  
Yep. Come join us  
Ignis  
I cannot believe… never mind. I -can- believe. 🤦🏼   
Prompto  
What are you guys doing?   
Give you a hint.   
It’s a BIG deal.   
Lots of HARD work 💦  
Prompto  
uhhh  
Wrapping V-day gifts? 🤔  
Gladio  
Really Prompto? 😂  
Yeah, we’re wrapping them alright 😂  
Ignis  
👀👀👀  
Ahem…I can be bought  
Prompto  
I already got your gift Iggy  
Gladio  
Me too.  
Got your gift right here 🍆🍑  
Prompto  
OMG GLADIO 🤦🏼😂  
NOW he gets it???   
Ignis  
He's a very visual person  
Gladio  
This enough of a visual for ya?   
[](http://sguru.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/5211bf25bc0955ed50467eba073c3c6e.jpg)  
  
Prompto  
oooh me like  
You could do laundry on those abs HAHAHA  
Show off...  
I guess if you don’t wear clothes you don’t have to do laundry 🤔   
Ignis  
We will be up in a minute  
Gladio  
You sure you’re not up now? 😏   
Prompto  
Ahhhhh UP NOW hahaha  
You're not funny Gladio 🥱  
Gladio  
I’m hilarious 💚😉😁  
Ignis  
You three are hopeless  
JOIN US   
Prompto  
S O O N 😍  
Ignis  
Traitor 😩  
Prompto  
Nuuuuu Iggy, you gotta come too! Please?   
Gladio  
Yeah, come on  
Ignis P L E A S E 🙏🏼  
Ignis  
I suppose if His Highness commands…   
😄❤️  
Gladio  
Oh I see how it is  
Yep. I'm the favorite. 😝  
Prompto  
Sharing is caring you know  
Ignis  
Darling, I share with you every day. We share the same bed   
Gladio  
And shower  
And car  
…and cooking?   
Gladio  
No. Only Ignis is allowed to cook now  
Ignis  
Seconded  
Prompto  
I WOULD keep cooking if he would let me!!   
What, ramen every night like Gladio?   
Prompto  
He makes awesome ramen tho  
Gladio  
🍜🥚🐷🐤  
Prompto  
But seriously! I cooked for myself all through high school  
Ignis  
Cereal doesn’t count as cooking  
😂😂😂  
Gladio  
Specs coming in hot with the burn 🔥🔥🔥  
Prompto  
😭😭😭  
Are you guys coming yet?  
Prompto  
Not yet, Iggy has me in a choke hold  
Ignis  
Hardly  
Gladio  
Do you need Prince Charming to rescue you?   
Why me?   
Gladio  
Because I’m not moving lmao  
He likes getting choked 🤫  
Gladio  
Kinky 😏  
Prompto  
dglknhl;kflkjd 💀  
I think I’m gonna take a nap… 😴  
Prompto  
Speaking of naps…for this year’s Vday I vote we get a bigger bed  
Ignis  
What's wrong with the current one?   
Gladio  
Bigger is better?   
I like the one we have  
Prompto  
Oh I was just gonna say it makes my back hurt lol  
Gladio  
Your back isn’t hurting from the bed 🤣😬  
Prompto  
huh???  
Gladio  
Don't worry, I'll show you what I mean  
🙄  
Ignis  
Another bed is not an expense we can afford right now  
You can’t put a price on love Specs  
Prompto  
OR quality sleep!  
Gladio  
We get a bigger bed and nobody is sleeping  
Ignis  
My thoughts exactly  
How about a more practical gift?   
Oh, you mean like spending time together? 🧐  
Prompto  
Or letting us cook for you?   
Gladio  
Or taking a day off?   
Ignis  
Actually, I was thinking a vacation  
Ooh ooh! Fishing trip? 🎣  
Gladio  
I’m down as long as we camp  
Prompto  
No fishing! It’s soooo boring!! Beach trip?! ⛱  
Gladio  
I vote nude beach  
Prompto  
DUDE you know I burn!   
uuuuugh  
Gladio  
We'll lather you in sunscreen  
It can be a group activity 😉  
Okay that's actually not a bad idea lol  
Ignis  
There is a large food festival in Altissia this summer  
I was thinking we could buy tickets  
Maybe stay at a nice hotel  
Prompto  
AWW YES! FANCY!✨  
You know I’m always game for eating  
Gladio  
Why would we eat out when we have the best cook in Lucis living with us?   
Ignis  
While I appreciate the compliment, there are some nights I would rather -not- cook  
Prompto  
If you would just let ME cook…  
No way dude  
Ignis  
Conveniently, there is also a video game convention in the coliseum that week  
Prompto  
DUDE!!!  
OH HELL YEAH now we’re talking 🙌🏼  
Gladio  
Sooo while you nerds go to that, Iggy and I can go to the food festival  
😑😑😑  
Prompto  
Hey! You don’t get to keep Ignis all to yourself  
Ignis  
I assure you, there is plenty of me to go around  
Well I call sleeping with you. Gladio shoves me off the bed  
Prompto  
No fair!   
Gladio  
I’ll wrestle you for it 💪🏽  
Hard pass  
Ignis  
We can rotate sleeping arrangements. It would be fairest  
Gladio  
Aw darn, I was looking forward to wrestling Noct  
Prompto  
I’ll wrestle with you, big guy 😉  
Gladio  
You just like when I pin you down 😏  
Ignis  
On second thought, maybe I -will- sleep with Noct  
YES  
Gladio  
What?!   
Prompto  
😫  
Told you I'm the favorite 😝  
Ignis  
Gentlemen, we could continue this conversation in person…  
Just a thought  
Gladio  
Come up here  
We can give you thorough oral presentations on what we think about this plan  
As long as I get to fish I don’t care what we do  
Prompto  
I’m just happy being with you guys  
Ignis  
❤️❤️❤️  
Aw man, why you gotta go all mushy on us?   
Gladio  
Yeah, you’re making us look bad  
Prompto  
I’m just being honest! I love you guys for real  
I feel lucky to have you all 💛  
Ignis  
I feel the same   
Yeah…you guys are the best 💙  
Gladio  
Yeah, me too, I love you idiots.   
Ignis  
On that note, we are on our way upstairs  
Gladio  
About time you joined the party   
Prompto  
Woohoo! 🎉  
See you soon   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final entry was a bitch to format, but I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know which chapter was your fav in the comments. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me on Twitter (@Hardnoctlife) or tumblr (hard-noct-life)


End file.
